1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved combination holder and coaster apparatus, and in particular to such an apparatus for a beverage container or vessel such as a can, cup, glass or bottle, which contains and dispenses liquid.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Beverage holders are available in many different configurations for gripping and insulating beverage containers and vessels. Common insulating beverage holders are constructed of polystyrene, closed or open cell foam, vinyl, plastic or neoprene and are shaped into cylindrical forms into which beverage containers and vessels such as cups, cans, glasses or bottles can be inserted. These devices tend to be bulky and do not store easily because they generally retain their cylindrical shape after use.
Further beverage holder insulating devices are constructed from a fiberboard material which can be less expensive than plastic material. A common design of such insulating devices is accomplished by folding the material on top of itself resulting in an overlap of the fiberboard material to help support and secure such devices. This overlap also limits the usefulness of such devices because of the static nature of the connection. Also, by overlapping the material, there is an unnecessary increased cost associated with the excess material. In addition, an overlap of material can cause the compressed container to inadequately function as a coaster due to excessive material at a fold. Moreover, because there are many different sized containers and vessels in use today, most current fiberboard beverage holders have limited practical usefulness.
Another disadvantage associated with the use of current beverage vessels or containers is that when the container is colder than the ambient air, the temperature differential causes condensation to form on the outside of the beverage container, allowing liquid to accumulate on the container. These beverage containers then cause liquid to spill on the horizontal resting surface causing water damage to such surface or on the users of such containers. In addition, the container can become slippery and difficult to hold.
It would be advantageous for a beverage holder to serve a dual role as a holder device and a coaster device, expanding to receive a number of different sized containers or vessels, absorbing any accumulating condensation, providing a non-slick gripping surface, maintaining the temperature of the liquid and protecting the hand from discomfort. In addition, it would be beneficial to store multiple beverage coaster and holder devices in a compact wall mountable dispenser.
The Graham U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,983 discloses a combination beverage sleeve and coaster device which uses a significant amount of excess material to create and support the device. The Coffin U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,473 discloses a recyclable insulating beverage container with recyclable adhesive. The Rodriquez U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 20040011801 discloses a combination adjustable diameter beverage holder and recyclable coaster.
Heretofore there has not been available a combination holder and coaster apparatus with the advantages and features of the present invention.